golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
KAORINITE BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Approximate height 1.75 Date of birth (presumed) .. September 1975.19 Place Tau Nebula Red hair, eyes violets.Japanese nationality. Kaorinite (then Kaori Night, then Tomoe). She is a character from Sailor Moon, specifically from the S part that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and that is assimilated to my stories Story in GWNE Nemesis She does not appear or is mentioned S'tory in Sailor Moon S' The same of the anime of the nineties. She comes from the Tau Nebula. She was Professor Tomoe's assistant whom she fell in love with when he saved her life. She had the mission of gathering pure hearts. When she stole hers from Chibiusa and woke Mistress Nine, she murdered her. Story in GWA Alfa She does not appear directly except in a parallel adventure, when she matches Emerald in hell. There they were both since they died in sin, they met and forged a solid friendship to support each other in their efforts to try to escape their punishments. Diamond rescued Emerald and this time later he remembered her. The prince of Nemesis came to save her equally, helped this time by technology, and Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, along with Sapphire and Petz and Doctor Tomoe himself, who, having lost his memory, did not remember her when Diamond brought her from back, making it materialize in a very advanced 3D holographic printer. the same one that served to get Mimette out of cyberspace. Story in GWB Beta Kaorinite denies her past. Changing her name to Kaori Night, she began working at the Masters Corporation, becoming Tomoe's assistant again. Although he meets the hatred and distrust of Hotaru who remembers her perfectly and does not forget the bad moments that made her go through. In spite of everything, Professor Tomoe will end up corresponding to the love she continued to profess. They will finally get married and she will give birth to a daughter they will name Keiko. In memory of the late first wife of Souichi, Hotaru's mother. The latter will diminish his hatred of Kaori. Together with Mimette and the Eudial returnee (who will now call herself Melissa) they create the group of scientists Fairies Five (Fairy Five), composed only of exceptional women in the field of science. It is an attempt to compensate the world for the evils they committed being the Witches Five. At the end of this story, both she and her husband appear talking about the fact that their daughter Keiko is studying science. S'tory in GWG Gamma' In parallel to it, she continues her work, and teaches her daughter and Mimette's, a promising young woman named Mimi. The two girls are brilliant students and will join the Fairy Five. Story in GWD Delta At the beginning of this story, she does not appear, but in parallel she does continue with her life. Her daughter Keiko announces that she wants to go on the SSP-2 ship to Nature, and Melissa will also go. Kaori asks her former partner of Witches Five to take care of her daughter. S'tory in GWDN Destination Nature.' She is evoked by the memories of Melissa and Kaor'i. S'tory in GWTN Transcendence Nature. She barely appears. Being remembered again by her daughter Keiko. History in GWT Transcendence. She does not appear except at the end, when together with the rest, she joins in Transcendence. Character curiosities and changes regarding the canon of Sailor Moon S Kaori strives to change her way of being, and live very differently. She tries to be understanding and compensate Hotaru for everything she did to her in the past. At first, she will face the resentment and hatred of the girl, who will not be reluctant to threaten her in veiled or direct ways. She makes a great friendship with Emerald after sharing destiny in Hell. She will keep that friendship afterwards especially when she begins her new life. Both her designer friend and Diamond, Petz and Sapphire, along with Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna, will do their best to help her integrate. She will also be an occasional model for Emerald, giving her some ideas for her designs, with a suggestion of Tau's fashion. She finally confess to Hotaru the truth of her origin and to tell him that he occupied the body of Kaori, a scholarship student who worked with her father. She was that young girl who fell in love with the doctor and when she, as an entity of Tau Ceti, occupied that body, the memories and many feelings of that girl (among them the love for the doctor) became one with her. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' Back to Start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales]' Go Back to Main Characters' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Primera_Generaci%C3%B3n Primera generación]' Go back to First Generation'